Twilit Crescendo
by Professor-Vermo
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is forced on a vacation to Manehattan to see a Bridleway show by her friends. While there she meets a stage performer, named Crescendo, who she falls for. She learns the true meaning of love and the power behind it.
1. A Harmonious Return

_Okay, I know I don't have any fans on here, since I haven't posted anything more than a couple chapters of my Zelda fic (I am still working on that, but it'll get a complete revision. I got some critique from my writer's circle which gave me some excellent ways to improve the whole thing from a storyline perspective.), but I recently became a Brony after a friend got me curious. Since then, I have become a fanatic, and created an OC who will be co-starring this story. The friend who got me hooked wrote a fic (a three-panel comic really) shipping my OC and Twilight, so now I'm fleshing out her story into a multi-chapter fic. I'm still holding it to some standards though, so don't expect any half-baked romance/erotica, I try to keep it family friendly in most regards. Anyway, enough foreword, let's get to the story. _

Chapter 1

A Harmonious Return

"Twilight! Twilight!" The ever honest voice of Applejack echoed through the ancient oak that housed Ponyville library. "Twilight Sparkle!"

That final yell made Twilight jerk awake, her eyes wide and mane unkempt. She looked around, still in a dream addled state, until she heard Applejack call her name once again. She looked out the little round window that connected her room to the outside world. Applejack waved at her from down below, signaling Twilight to let her into the library.

She crawled out of bed, nearly tripping several times on her way down the stairs to the main floor. As she moved to the door, sliding the wooden bolt out of its resting place, she yawned loudly.

Wincing as bright sunlight hit her sleepy eyes, she opened the door to let Applejack into the library. "By Hayseed's cleft hoof, Twilight, what happened to ya?" Applejack's voice was shocked.

"Hmm?" Twilight blinked slowly before shaking her head. "Oh, sorry, you just woke me up. I haven't had a chance to fix my mane yet."

"It's more than just your mane, Twi. When was the last time you took a bathe? You smell like Granny Smith's week-olds."

Twilight was really waking up now. "Oh, my apologies Applejack, I haven't been feeling like myself lately, and I've been losing track of time so easily."

"I'll say you ain't been yerself. Why, I hardly seen hide nor hair of ya fer the past two days. Fluttershy says Spike's been staying with her because you keep forgetting to feed him, and you haven't been to either of Pinkie's last two parties." She looked Twilight in her now fully awake eyes. "What's going on Twi?"

She blinked, then closed her eyes and sighed. "It's been five years since I came here, Applejack, and it still doesn't feel like home." She looked out past Applejack, gazing into the distance, the sun approaching the horizon. "When I made the decision to stay here, I was still under the rush from the elements of harmony, and I was prepared to throw away everything for my friends."

"Ye mean ya ain't prepared to do that anymore?" Applejack asked, a bit of hurt in her voice.

"No, no." Twilight said, trying to calm Applejack's fears. "But I forgot all the things that moving here would entail." She turned her head, shame creeping across her features. "Honestly, I miss my old Canterlot lifestyle. I miss being able to look out my study window and seeing hundreds of ponies I didn't know, and who didn't know me. Now everywhere I go, I can't seem to escape the same all-too familiar faces." She turned to Applejack. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to really settling into a pattern. And what with nothing catastrophic happening, I haven't had anything to break up the monotony."

Applejack smiled. "Rarity said it would be something like that. To tell the truth, I thought it was just her usual fancy-schmancy ways making her say that." She half turned, gesturing for Twilight to follow. "Could you come with me? We've got a bit of a surprise for ye!"

Twilight nodded. "Just a moment, like you said, I haven't cleaned myself up in a while." She closed her eyes, her horn glowing a violet-tinged red. Soon the putrid scent was replaced by a peculiar absence of smell. She opened her eyes once again, shaking her head a little. She looked at Applejack, grimacing slightly. "I'd do my mane, but Rarity will fuss with it anyway."

Applejack laughed. "Yep, she sure will. Rarity won't accept anything short of perfect beauty when it comes to anypony." She led the way through town, heading toward town hall right in the center of town.

They stood before the large double doors, Applejack, listening at the door for a moment before knocking. She threw open the doors, revealing their friends waiting inside.

Rarity was, of course, the first to gasp and rush toward Twilight. "Oh my stars! Twilight, do you even own a mirror? Come now, I'll fix that right up." She led Twilight to a table set up along one wall and sat her down, hairbrushes and hair spray seeming to simply appear and disappear in her grasp.

"I knew I could count on you Rarity." Twilight said under her breath. "Anyway, what's this surprise you have for me?"

Pinkie bounced up and down, her excitement apparently having gotten control of her will power once already. A strip of silver duct tape was covering her mouth as she tried to mumble out an endless stream of blabbering nonsense.

Fluttershy spoke up, or raised her voice so that Twilight could hear it over the brushing of her hair. "Well, it's just a little thing. We know you haven't been feeling well, so we all chipped in to get you a short -." Her voice got quieter and quieter at the end.

"Geez Fluttershy, can't you finish a thought before you clam up?" Rainbow's harsh voice shattered the relatively warm atmosphere of caring. "We got you a short vacation to Manehattan to see a new Bridleway show."

Twilight's ears perked up at this. "A Bridleway show? I've wanted to see one of those ever since I was a little filly. What's the name of the show?"

"Oh you'll like this part." Rarity said. "According to my sources, they modified an old Scribble Stick play called Upon Midsummer's Dusk."

Twilight laughed. "I remember playing a part in that when I was in magic kindergarten. I was one of the fairies, Peacebloom, I think."

"Peacebloom? Whatever kind of a name is that?" Rarity chuckled slightly. "Dear, your hair is fabulous once again."

"Thanks Rarity." Twilight got up from her seat and looked at each of her friends in turn. "Thanks, all of you. A good change of pace should be just what I need." She paused for a moment. "But, who will take care of Spike and Owlowiscious while I'm gone?"

"Oh, it's fine Twilight, I can take care of them for a week, easily." Fluttershy spoke up, now clearly audible without the sound of brushing going on.

"Oh, well, who will man the library while I'm gone?" Twilight had a slightly worried tone in her voice.

Rainbow fell over, floating in mid air and laughing. Pinkie joined in, laughing so hard it ripped the duct tape in half. "Twilight, in the past month, how many ponies have come to the library?" Pinkie asked in the gasps between her guffaws of laughter.

"Lots." Twilight said indignantly. "There was, umm…" She paused, thinking. "Well, that grey Pegasus, Derpy, came by for muffin recipes last week."

Rainbow fell to the ground in fresh guffaws. "Oh Celestia, **you** gave her those recipes?"

Twilight took a proud stance. "As the librarian, it is my duty to help those who search for knowledge."

"Twilight, ye've helped one crazy pony find a muffin recipe over the course of the past month. I'm fairly certain that no one will need yer services for the week ye'll be gone." Applejack said, consolingly.

Twilight sighed. "I guess you're right." She perked up. "At least that means I'll be open to leave whenever it happens." She turned to Rarity. "When is the performance?"

"Next weekend, so we've got some time to get you ready." She said, a fashionista glint in her eye.

"Get me ready? What for? It's just a Bridleway show. And I've still got that dress from the Gala."

"Oh really dear, do you want all the bad luck from the Gala to ruin your positively fabulous vacation? And anyway, if you meet somepony there, you don't want to go on a date without a special dress."

"Rarity," Twilight began to voice objections, but stopped, hanging her head. "Is there any way that you'd take no as an answer?"

"Absolutely not."

"I can't pay you?"

"It's a gift, my dear. No charge whatsoever."

Twilight sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going on this vacation, whether I like it or not."

"Yes." Came the resounding chorus from her friends.


	2. The Work of Scribblestick

Chapter 2

The Work of Scribblestick

"Now Twilight, my dear, I've had this design percolating in my mind for several weeks, and I think it's high time we got you measured for it." Rarity was almost entirely wrapped up into her fashionista persona.

"But Rarity, I'm a full grown pony, I haven't changed much since the gala, can't you just reuse those measurements?" Twilight's voice sounded harried and tired. "I was up late reading the Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy."

Rarity leveled one eyebrow at Twilight. "My dearest Twilight, are you truly so blind? Why, you must be nearly two inches taller than when I made you that dress. No, those measurements will never do." A measuring tape began wrapping itself around Twilight's body as Rarity carefully recorded each measurement.

"I can't have grown that much. Spike would have mentioned it…" Twilight said to herself.

"Spike? You expect to compare yourself to a growing baby dragon? He's probably grown about as much as you have, so of course he wouldn't notice the change." Rarity allowed the tape measure to return to a shelf and began pulling out several rolls of fabric.

"I suppose that's true." Twilight said grudgingly.

There were several minutes filled with nothing more than the rustling of different fabrics. Rarity broke the silence first, her persona replaced with a somewhat concerned tone. "Twilight, I know you're not entirely happy to be leaving Ponyville, even if it is only for a short while, but trust me, you are going to love the play, at the very least."

"How can you know that? A Scribblestick play doesn't seem modern enough for you."

"No, I've never met a Scribblestick I liked, but I have seen this particular acting troupe before." Rarity sighed, sounding as relaxed as only a spa treatment after a large sewing order can make her. "They did a simply superb job with My Fair Mare. I had read that particular novel several times, and had high expectations, which they more than met." Rarity turned away from her work, the fabrics still pinning themselves to the patterns. "Oh, everything was simply fantastic! The actors were cast so perfectly, it was as if my imagination had walked onto the stage itself! The sets were absolutely perfect, almost as if they had brought the whole city out to be their stage." And then she sighed, feigning a swoon. "And the costumes, absolutely perfect! Every stitch seemed to scream the character that wore it. Simply fabulous!"

Twilight chuckled. "Watch your work Rarity, it might get carried away without you."

Rarity turned, a look of horror on her face. "Oh no! That piece was supposed to be made of the Lapis Lazuli Silk, not the Opal Lace!" She bustled about. "Oh dear, see how excited recalling that play got me?" She turned, catching sight of Twilight Sparkle looking out the window, a wistful look in her eyes. A sympathetic look crossed Rarity's face. "Well, this has been a wonderful chat Twilight dear, but I'm afraid this will be much better as a surprise."

Twilight looked confused. "But, didn't you need me to model it for you?"

"Oh no, I just needed your measurements." Rarity laughed lightly. "Trust me, you've not changed so much that I need you to model for me, darling."

"Oh, well then, thanks Rarity, I guess." Twilight turned to leave.

"Oh, one last thing Twilight." Rarity said over her shoulder. "You may want to brush up on an original copy of Upon Midsummer's Dusk. Scriblestick plays are interesting the second or third time through, or so I've heard."

Twilight smiled. "That's a good idea, but I don't have a copy in the library. It's mainly full of reference guides and textbooks. There's only a handful of novels, and not a single play to be found."

"You may want to try Fluttershy then. She's the one that suggested you see Upon Midsummer's Dusk. I think she's got a bit of a taste for Scribblestick plays."

Twilight laughed. "Fluttershy? A Scribblestick fan?"

Rarity made a light clicking sound. "Tut tut, darling, have you forgotten all the unexpected surprises little Fluttershy has in her? She's still my best second opinion on any project, she has so many little golden tidbits of insight that I'd put nothing past her."

Twilight nodded, conceding the fact to Rarity. "I suppose you're right. Well then, I'll be off to Fluttershy's."

"Have a good time with her. I don't want you to see this dress before you're trip. Just take my word for it, this dress shall be a work to rival everything I've ever done."

"I have no doubt of that." Twilight said, leaving the shop to the sound of a sewing machine clicking away.

As she stepped outside, the sudden change in light made her blink for a few moments as she tried to regain her vision. When she did, she could see a good portion of Ponyville laid out in front of her. Houses and shops made of wood and straw, arrayed in clear lines throughout the low valley that sat between The Everfree Forest and Canterlot.

"If we Thestrals have offended," Twilight said, reciting a line from the play. She smiled, allowing a bit of excitement to enter her. "Well, I can remember that much. I suppose reading through it once again won't hurt." She started off toward the outskirts of town and Fluttershy's cottage.

The walk was long and pretty, it was late afternoon and the sun shone beautifully through the dappled leaves of the trees, warming Twilight as she walked.

"Why did I ever give up walking to Fluttershy's?" Twilight asked herself. "It's such a beautiful walk, and the fresh air is so nice."

Soon Twilight was humming to herself, actually enjoying something for the first time in a month. Soon enough she arrived at the cottage where Fluttershy cared for all the animals in Ponyville.

Twilight knocked on the door gently and was greeted with a soft 'come in' from inside the cottage. She opened the door to see Fluttershy humming softly as she dusted the cottage with the help of several of her more frequent guests.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy exclaimed, at an almost normal volume for any other pony, which was practically a shout for her. "I'm sorry you had to come in the middle of cleaning."

"Oh, it's no problem," Twilight said. "I just came over to borrow something."

Fluttershy floated down from her vantage point atop a shelf. "Oh, what was it you wanted to borrow? I've got everything handled for Spike and Owlowicious, and I've only got a few things you'd want to take on any trip…" Her voice faded away.

"Well, Rarity suggested you might have a copy of Upon Midsummer's Dusk that I could borrow."

Fluttershy perked up. "Oh yes, I have a few."

"A few? You mean, you've got more than one?"

"Well, yes," Fluttershy avoided Twilight's eyes. "You see, I've always been fascinated with Scribblestick plays. I've got most of his works in at least two languages."

"At least?" Twilight said, shocked at her friend.

Fluttershy bowed her head further. "Well, I've got them in modern Pony as well as their original Cornish. But I think I've got Upon Midsummer's Dusk in every language still in use."

Twilight shook herself to get her jaw off the floor. Wow Fluttershy, I never pegged you as a fan of classic literature, or as a linguist."

"Only a few languages." Fluttershy said. "I learned just enough to get the meaning behind the lines. Scribblestick himself did the translating for most of them, so there's a lot of secret meaning behind each of the words he chose."

"Really? So, why is that particular play your favorite?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, no reason in particular." She said. Suddenly she looked down, her little rabbit Angel tugging angrily on her tail. "Oh dear," She turned to Twilight. "Would you like a cup of tea? It might take me a while to find where I stored them; it's been a while since I've reread them."

Twilight smiled. "That would be wonderful."

After showing Twilight to her sitting room, Fluttershy went into her little kitchen to boil some water. This gave Twilight a chance to take in the beautiful sunset visible through a large window in the sitting room.

As Celestia began to extinguish the sun, Luna brought in the very beginnings of night, the colors mixing and interweaving to create a beautiful display of colors. Twilight watched as the first stars came out. Soon the sun had completely vanished, leaving a full moon shining in the sky.

"Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy's soft voice nudged Twilight out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy, I got so wrapped up in the view that I forgot where I was."

"It's no problem at all. I've learned that sometimes peace is the perfect medicine." She set a large box on the small table that sat in the middle of the room. "I managed to find my collection of Scribblestick plays." She removed the lid from the box, revealing a large number of cloth wrapped books.

Twilight gasped as Fluttershy pulled out one bundle, and removed the covering. The book beneath was a beautiful shade of red-orange, covered in gold leaf depicting ponies of all sorts. "It's beautiful." Twilight said, her eyes still wide with awe.

"I did say it was one of my favorites." She gasped as Twilight reached for it. "Oh, please be careful. I got this when I started flying school. I loved it so much that I would turn the pages with the breeze from my wings to avoid damaging it."

Twilight smiled. "I understand. I understand why this book is precious to you." She used her magic, picking it up and opening it. For a moment she was confused by what was inside. "Fluttershy? What language is this one?"

"That's the Cornish copy. I'm sorry, I thought you'd know Cornish, since you studied under the Princess." Her voice grew quieter and sorrier as she continued.

Twilight put her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "No, I do, I'm just not fluent in it." She closed the book, wrapping it in the cloth once again. "Thank you Fluttershy. It'll be nice to brush up on Cornish before heading to Manehattan."

Fluttershy smiled. "No no, it's my pleasure. Feel free to take it on your trip, I always read them better in common pony anyway."

Twilight grinned. "I'll be sure to take good care of it." A curious expression crossed her face. "Fluttershy, how many times have you read it?"

A sheepish expression crossed Fluttershy's face. "Oh, a few times." Angel stomped her foot angrily, apparently a common signal to Fluttershy. "Oh, well, I used to read them once a month, but nowadays I only get to them two or three times a year."

"Wow," Twilight's eyes went wide. "You must know the story back to front by now."

"Oh no, well, yes actually. But every time I read it, there's something new."

Twilight nodded. "I know that feeling." She stood up. "Well, thank you for letting me borrow this Fluttershy, I'm getting really excited for my vacation now."

"That's good, I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

Twilight laughed. "I would have liked it either way, my friends picked it out for me. Now I'm just as excited as I ought to be." She turned to Fluttershy. "Thanks for having me. I'm sorry I interrupted your evening chores with my arrival."

Fluttershy smiled as Twilight walked out the door. She spoke very softly, so much so that Twilight couldn't hear. "It's never an interruption when it's a friend."

Twilight hummed to herself as she walked home, the carefully bound book floating beside her. A star flew across the sky at that moment, leaving a faintly red streak in the indigo sky.


	3. A Weekend in Manehattan

Chapter 3

A Weekend in Manehattan

"Now listen 'ere sugarcube," Applejack looked me in the eyes as the carriage came flying down from Canterlot, so near and yet so far away. "Mah aunt an' uncle Orange 'll be waiting for you to 'rrive. They'll give ya a place to stay while ya'll are there."

"I can't thank you enough, Applejack." I smiled, trying my best to be sincere about it. I turned to the others. "I wish I could tell you all how grateful I am."

"Oh, stop stalling and get in the carriage." Rarity nudged. "You really shouldn't waste any more time than is strictly necessary. After all, Manehattan is easily the most stallion heavy city this side of Equestria." Rarity ended her chatter in a singsongy way.

Twilight shook her head slightly, chuckling at Rarity's tone. "I'll be there for less than a week. Do you really expect me to fall in love that quickly?"

"Dear, dear Twilight. Obviously you are new to the ways of love. An instant, your eyes fall into the path of his. An explosion of absolute beauty while time seems to stand still! That is how quickly love can take effect. Just ask Fluttershy if you don't believe me."

Twilight raised one eyebrow, turning to look at Fluttershy. Her face was so red it looked like an apple freshly picked from a tree. "It's really not like that very much at all." She mumbled. "Macintosh is just the kind of person you can't help but trust. It grows on you like a tree grows from a seed."

"Oh, nonsense." Rarity interjected. "That's nothing like how you described it that night after your date." Fluttershy blushed deeper, becoming almost as red as Big Mac himself.

"Well," Twilight spoke up, trying to draw attention away from Fluttershy. "I guess this is it. I'll see you all in a week?"

"Of course, silly!" Pinkie said. "I've got the plans all laid out for your welcome back party. I just need to get the decorations finalized." She did a flip in mid air. "I just can't decide between entire constellations, or just individual stars."

Twilight chuckled. "Either one will be fine for me." A polite cough from the pegasus guard behind me reminded me that I had to go. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a week." She waved happily as she stepped into the carriage. The pegasi took off, and Twilight watched as her friends waved at her ever diminishing form. Once they were out of sight, she turned around, and opened up the copy of Upon Midsummer's Dusk.

The carriage touched down just as Twilight was finishing the last monologue of the play. Quietly she recited the lines to herself. "If we thestrals have offended, think but this and all is mended." She thought of her friends, and could hear them saying a similar line. "If we've offended you, take this gift, and all is mended."

She stepped out into the city air, and took a deep breath. Sure enough, Applejack's two city relatives, the Oranges, were waiting for her. "Welcome dear," Mrs. Orange said. "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No thanks, I've got it." Twilight said as she levitated her bag and the carefully packaged box Rarity had given her. "Thanks for giving me a place to stay."

"No problem, no problem at all." Mr. Orange said jovially. "Family is family, and that is a truth even here in Manehattan."

Twilight neglected to point out that she was not actually their family, but smiled anyway. "I don't plan to stay more than the week. The performance is tomorrow night, and I might see if I can meet the one who rewrote it from the original."

"Feel free to stay as long as you like, whether it's just the week, or even longer." Mrs. Orange laughed. "I never meant to stay here as long as I did." She and her husband shared a glance and a smile.

Twilight gave a little cough. "Anyway, where's your house? I'd like to get a look around while it's still light out."

Mr. Orange jerked his head to one side. "It's not far. A few minutes' walk and we'll be there."

Sure enough, she soon came to their house. It was somewhat cramped in comparison to the open library Twilight was used to, but it seemed almost cozy. They led her upstairs to a small attic room. "I'm sorry the accommodations aren't quite up to the standard that you're used to." Mrs. Orange apologized. "In Manehattan, space isn't quite as valued as it is in Ponyville."

"It's just fine." Twilight said. "It's cozy."

The Oranges seemed to sigh with relief. "Well, feel free to unpack your things. Dinner should be ready by seven on the dot, if you want to join us and our company."

Twilight smiled a little self consciously. "No thanks. I'll just get something to eat at a restaurant. I'm not very comfortable with large crowds." Applejack had warned Twilight about the Oranges' choice in dinner guests.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable." Mrs. Orange said with a slight note of disappointment in her voice. The Oranges left the room, leaving Twilight to her own devices.

She sat on the bed, looking out the window. The cityscape of Manehattan was very different from either her view from Canterlot Castle or the Ponyville library. Canterlot was an ancient city kept clean by the copious amounts of magic its denizens used for everyday purposes. Ponyville was less clean, but sparser, the roads were wider and nothing felt as cramped as it did in Manehattan.

She turned to unpack, and looked at the box Rarity had given her. Inside was the dress that she had made for Twilight. "Should I spoil the surprise?" After a few moments thought, and even undoing the ribbon on the box, she decided against it. "No, I'll wait until tomorrow at least."

Placing the box on the side of the bed, she left the room. In moments she was outside, in the midst of the worst time of the Manehattan day, rush hour. After being thoroughly pushed through several streets and completely losing track of where she had come from, Twilight was pulled into a mediocre restaurant. She managed to stand up and catch her breath. Even when she had lived in Canterlot, there had never been anything like a Manehattan rush hour.

"Are you okay, miss?" Twilight look around, and saw a massive blue stallion looking down at her. He had a kindly face and a stout build, and may have been even taller than Big Macintosh.

"Y-yes." Twilight said shakily. "How does anypony get anywhere in this rush?"

The stallion chuckled. "By carefully practiced steering. You new to Manehattan?"

"Yes, I'm here for the Bridleway show tomorrow."

He grimaced. "You ain't a critic are you?"

"Not really. Not professionally at least. Why?"

He sighed, sinking into a smoother stance. "Well, it so happens that I'm one of the actors. You can understand why I'm not particularly fond of critics."

"I guess that makes sense." Twilight commented. Suddenly it hit her. "Wait, you're one of the actors?"

"Not very quick on the draw, are you?"


End file.
